Talk:Shyvana/@comment-4834593-20130509084600/@comment-4659858-20130511045154
I'm going to be honest with you, shyv isn't in a very good place right now. Jungle camps aren't as hard to farm up as during S2 and hence don't have as much value in terms of counterjungling. Playing her is hard and unrewarding because if the lanes are loosing there is little you can do to balance it back. On the upside you are a lategame monster that combines the strength of a bruiser and a tank. Shyvana needs at least one of each: -1 or 2 HP items (FM+Warmogs or FM+Randuin). FM is a must because you need the slow and HP. -Sustain (Wriggles+ Hydra or BoRK) very important'', sustain is what allows you to win during teamfights, build Hydra as you 4th or 5th item, it changes your life.'' -AS (Wit's End, BoRK) -Resistances (Wit's End, Randuin, Merc Treads, Ninja Tabi, Atma, Aegis) Don't go full tanky, get some AS/AD between your 1st and 3rd item. Phage after Wriggles is usually a good idea. NEVER buy mana and NEVER buy AP. Ever. Trinity has mana, so you don't buy it. Gunblade has AP, so you don't buy it. The only item with AP that you can buy is Guinsoo's Rageblade if you need more damage and more sustain; I don't buy it but it works with the kit. Masteries are X/Y/0. Take the 8% physical penetration in offense, and if you like going aggressive, take the 8% magic penetration too. Put the remaining points in the defence tree; the only interesting thing in the utility tree is the lifesteal/spellvamp, but it's too far away IMO. Runeset is dual penetration reds, AS seals, MR blues and whatever you want reds. Some people like AD reds, but it only helps during your clears and once you get madred clears are a non-issue, while penetration gives your presence in fights. MR blues are better than CDR blues and they're the only ones worth getting. AS>armor on shyvana because it allows you to sustain and clear much much faster. Lifesteal quints are nice, but MS works too. Max W, then E then Q. Exhaust is usually the best things on shyvana, you have your ult to flee so no flash, laners have ignite and you have a free ghost with W. Shyvana doesn't gank well. She doesn't gank well before level 6 and she doesn't gank well after level 6. She's only good at counter ganking and farming. So you are basically going to spend your game farming things. farming ALL the things. Buffs, drakes, golems, laner's minions, dragons... You start at a buff, preferably enemy red buff but if you get seen it's alright to start with your own, and you farm everything in the jungle. Once you cleared your 2 buffs (and hopefully an enemy one) you should have enough money for madred's (or if you are really ballzy a vamp scepter but you have to know what you are doing) and a ward. You are now going to spend your time pissing off the enemy jungler as hard as you can by stealing every single camp on his side and stoping all his ganks from being effective. Put the ward down so you can pre-emptively see where he is going (usually at blue buff or wraith bush, along with the laner's wards it's enough to know who is going where). Your W gives you crazy mobility, so abuse it to be where you need to be if you expect a dive or if your laner is too stupid to retreat after you warned him 10 times that Jarvan is going to gank. Going from a lane to a jungle camp takes roughly the same time to go from one side of the jungle to the other, so if you can predict where your opponent is going to gank next, you can clear his camps and go back to your own jungle. If a laner manages to land a kill on the lane, be there and help them push the tower if you are nearby; doesn't matter if you steal minions, push push push. If you meet the enemy jungler, unless you are facing WW or Udyr or another broken-ass duelist, go for it, punch them in the face. Shyv is a very very good duelist, especially if you have some lifesteal handy; you probably won't be able to kill them because they run to their tower, but it should be enough to force them to recall, and that means free time to farm up some more. Once you get Wriggles you shouldn't need to recall since you'll lifesteal more than you'll be damaged by small camps, so stay in da jungle and farm things. Once you have Wriggles, boots (lvl 1 or 2), lvl6+ and another item (phage, recuve bow, etc...), de-ward drake and solo it. After that keep farming things. You should have out-gold and out-leveled the enemy jungler to the point where the laners need to go and help him out. By that time there are probably a ward or two in their jungle, so keep an eye out on the lanes if you plan on killing the enemy jungler in their own jungle; if you aren't sure about it just steal the camps and run. Remember to keep warding with your wriggle and once teamfights come around cast W, ult, flamebreath as many people as possible and Q them+hydra active, then AA the nearest squishy target until your spells come off cooldown.